Tales of Darkness
by Arrowshot
Summary: Jaden Yuki, as everyone knows, is a happy go lucky dueling prodigy with a habit of sleeping in class and failing assignments. However, what if it was all an act? OOCness warning. I own nothing but the plot!
1. Jaden

**Arrow: All right everyone, this is a story I have had in my head for a while. Worry not for I shall continue On The Straight and Narrow as well and will update both of these stories randomly. Anyway, here it is, Tales of Darkness.**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and nothing else. No part of the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise belongs to me.**

**_italic _writing is used for a characters thoughts. **

**Regular Bold writing is used for normal narration or spoken words.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Tales of Darkness**

**Chapter One**

**Jaden's Secret**

**Silence was prominent in the Slifer Red dorm as only Jaden Yuki still resided there. Dorothy still came to cook and his friends still hung out with him at the dorms everyday. In fact, it was rare that Jaden was ever alone in his dorm now, especially with finals approaching and the entire gang coming to cram in the relative peace of the smaller dorm. Today, however, Jaden sat alone in his dorm, seeming to search for something.**

**He wore his usual outfit of black shirt underneath the Slifer Red jacket, white pants and red sneakers. After checking every corner of his room to make sure he was alone, he locked the door. This was unusual as it was Jaden who often invited his friends to do something at the dorm or anywhere else for that matter. For the happy go lucky dueling star of Duel Academy, to be alone was usually the last thing that was sought. However, today all he wanted was to be separate from his friends. **

**Once the door was secure, the young duelist closed the blinds and turned on the lights. Sitting cross-legged in the center of the room, he began to chant in a different language, one that had never been spoken by a human. During the chant, his outfit and appearance changed. Instead of the Slifer uniform he was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with gold and silver seams, black pants and black hunting boots. Replacing the red school blazer was a cloak of royal purple clasped about the neck with a simple gold chain and a single amethyst gem. On his right ring finger, Jaden wore a gold signet ring embossed with a single calla lily. Around his waist was a black leather belt that held his hand and a half sword in its sheath, etched with a matching silver calla lily as the ring. His face more serious and angular; he looked like he could take on the world and win without even lifting a finger.**

**The boy looked in his mirror, sighing in relief that the illusion he was forced to wear had been dropped. For you see, dear readers, Jaden Yuki was no ordinary boy nor was he the bumbling idiot he appeared to be when a person would first meet him. In actuality, he was His Royal Highness, the Prince of a realm known to us as Dark World. The calla lily was the symbol of his family, one that, when he was in his own realm, he had worn proudly standing beside his older brother, His Majesty, King Haou who ruled Dark World firmly but fairly with his twin sister, Queen Hinata, by his side. Jaden and his twin sister, Her Highness, Princess Jasmine, were well loved by the people and their brother and sister. The reason Jaden resided in the realm of Duel Monsters was that it was necessary for him to learn of those who lived there, if their habits and customs were similar or severely different and if their was any chance that they could establish contact or maybe even trade.**

**Seeing his true appearance caused a sense of despair to be born in the chest. He was happy that he could drop his illusion but sad that he soon had to go back to pretending he was an idiot for the sake of his country. He knew that it was necessary, but that didn't mean that he had to like it. Jaden was a very good actor but it was still difficult to pretend that he didn't know anything when really he knew more than even Zane Truesdale. **

**However, the Prince still understood the reasons that he was required to act like a dork and an idiot. His older brother, the King, would not be happy if something were to ruin his plan of secret observation. The point was that Jaden act like a normal human, one who could find out all he wanted of the world around him and not be suspicious. The entire royal family knew that, if Jaden's true identity was revealed, everything in that world would be sugar coated for the Prince's enjoyment and they would only know the true nature of those citizens after the contracts were signed. **

**The clock struck eight in the evening. Soon Jaden's friends would be looking for him to join them for dinner, so he had to hurry. Looking longingly at his true appearance, he sighed again.**

'_**At least the summer is almost here. Then I can go home for a few months, report my findings, and relax before coming back here for another year. I can't wait to see everyone. Maybe I can convince Haou and Hinata to let me tell one of my closer friends, then I can have someone here that I don't have to pretend around.' **_**He laughed. Which of his friends would take this big of a secret the easiest and be trusted to not say anything to anyone? He didn't know and knew that if he wasn't sure about whoever he chose to tell, Haou would never allow it. Not that he could blame him, Jaden didn't want this plan to fail either.**

**Jaden smiled as he thought of the coming summer, even as he began the chant to return himself to the disguise his friends thought of as normal. Once his fake appearance was firmly in place, with no chance of failing, he began to prepare his mindset for another painful day of pretending to be who he wasn't and acting like a completely different person. He grabbed his duel disk and walked down to the cafeteria to await the arrival of his friends. **

**Little did he know that not one, but two of his friends already suspected that something was being kept from them and they would confront him about his secret soon.**

**

* * *

**

**Arrow: Alright, review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out who those two friends are. I think you will all be surprised about who I have decided will be the most perceptive of the GX gang.**


	2. Observations

**Arrow: Special thanks to Lightmagegirl4437. Okay everyone; here is the next chapter of Tales of Darkness. I hope you all enjoy and remember; this is the chapter when you get to see who the most perceptive members of the GX gang are. Spoiler! It's *is hit by Jaden***

**Jaden: Don't tell them! Let them figure it out by themselves! Please continue before I have to hit her again.**

**Arrow: You are no fun. Will you please do the disclaimer?**

**Jaden: Sure. Arrow doesn't own any part of this story with the exception of the plot and ideas presented unless otherwise stated. There, are you happy?**

**Arrow: Yes, thank you, Your Highness.**

**Jaden: Ha ha.**

**

* * *

**

**Tales of Darkness**

**Chapter Two**

**Observations**

**Syrus looked over at his best friend. It was Monday and they were all sitting in Professor She-Male, I mean Crowler's, class. Jaden wasn't sleeping today, but he wasn't paying attention either. The Slifer was staring out the window, ignoring Crowler, much like Crowler was ignoring him. Syrus frowned, something was off with the boy but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was.**

**Ever since his first meeting with Jaden, he knew that the boy wasn't telling him something. Something that was so secret, he couldn't tell anyone. Sometimes, however, Syrus could almost see what the Slifer tried so hard to hide from them all. Small glimpses of a more serious Jaden, something that everyone thought was absurd. The occasional intelligent comment, which was brushed off as dumb luck by their friends, seemed to be something that the 'real Jaden', as he had dubbed him in his head, would actually say.**

**No one would even consider these observations as valid, not even Bastion, who jumped at the chance for a science experiment to occur in real life. Syrus had no one to talk to about his thoughts and concerns that Jaden Yuki was hiding something from them. They all laughed and declared that Jaden, while certainly being the best duelist they had seen in a long time, would never be book smart, no matter how much he grew and matured. Syrus, however, remained adamant that Jaden was not the idiot they saw everyday, that there was something more to Duel Academy's star. **

**Syrus knew that he had to tell someone of his suspicions, but whom could he tell? All of their close friends would laugh any time the prospect of Jaden being anything other than a good duelist, a good friend and a happy go lucky idiot was brought up. **_**Maybe,**_** he thought, **_**I should tell someone who doesn't hang out with us very often. Someone like… Zane!**_** Happy with his decision, Syrus ran to the Obelisk dorms, hoping his brother was there.**

**When the younger Truesdale brother arrived at the Obelisk Blue dorms, the students who stayed there didn't want to let him in because he was a Ra Yellow. However, when he asked them to go get his older brother, who had decided to stay on the island for a while after graduating and was staying in his old dorm room, they sneered but said they would ask Zane if it was okay that his little brother come up to the room to see him. After being shocked when the Kaiser said to let his little brother in whenever he felt like coming for a visit, the two Blue students rushed down to little Syrus, apologized and said to go right on through. Once Syrus had entered his older brothers room, he was enveloped in a brotherly hug from Zane.**

"**Hey, little brother. What did you need to tell me?" Syrus seemed nervous for some reason.**

"**Well, when I tell you, Zane, you have to promise not to laugh at me." Zane was confused but agreed nonetheless. "Okay, I don't think that Jaden is the idiot everyone perceives him as. No one else will believe me and I know that it seems kind of crazy but I am serious he is hiding something from all of us." Zane blinked at his little brother.**

"**So you noticed it too?" The younger Truesdale looked up in shock.**

"**Huh?"**

"**That there is more to Jaden than meets the eye (A.N.: Lol. Transformers reference). That he is keeping a secret from us." **

"**So I am not going crazy? You caught the small details too?" Zane smiled fondly at the boy.**

"**Maybe not as many as you did, but you are more detail oriented than me." Syrus returned the smile.**

"**So what do we do now?"**

"**We wait and gather some hard evidence. What we have now is just bits and pieces, nothing really incriminating to confront Jaden with." Syrus nodded.**

"**Hey, Zane? When did you start watching Jaden?"**

"**Probably when he defeated Professor Crowler so easily. No one could do that without knowing the ins and outs of the Pro Leagues. Something didn't sit right with me and I looked up Jaden's grade on the written test. You did way better than him; in fact, he must have really had to try to score that low."**

"**What caused you to look up his written score?"**

"**To be in Slifer Red after such a stunning defeat of a graduated dueling Professor? Something had to have put him there and it was his written grade. He literally passed with one point to spare. That test is not so difficult that you can't pass at least with a nice margin of comfort." Syrus realized that his older brother was right. After all, he had only done so poorly because he had blown the test way out of proportion and panicked. **

"**So what have you noticed about Jaden?"**

"**He is a superb duelist, so why does he do so badly in class? I could understand if his dueling suffered along with his actual grade, but it seems that the worse he does in class, the better he does on the dueling field. He demonstrates the techniques we learn in class perfectly, something that he shouldn't be able to do if he doesn't pay any attention in class." Syrus was stunned. He hadn't noticed that. Jaden did always seem to know what they studied, even if he always flunked the tests and homework assignments.**

"**You're right. I guess he does always seem to know what we are learning and he helps me study and I usually get good grades, so why can't he get good enough grades to move up in the school ranks. Zane, he is a better teacher than Bastion."**

"**Exactly my point." The two brothers decided to continue to watch the Slifer like they had since they had met him and get the proof they needed to confront the boy.**

**

* * *

**

**Arrow: There it is done. Well, what did you readers out there think? Remember I won't know unless you tell me. Review and have a nice day.**

**Jaden: Review before she decides to give out spoilers again.**

**Arrow: SPOILERS! In the next chapter *is glomped by Syrus***

**Syrus: Hurry! Review before she says anything!**


	3. So You Both Have Been Stalking Me

Arrow: Thank you for the kind reviews. Lightmagegirl4437, please tell your ancient ritual mages that they can stop chanting now because here is the third chapter.

Zane: Arrow does not and never will own anything but the plot and ideas presented in this story.

Arrow: Aww thanks Zane.

Zane and Syrus: Now hurry and read before she starts spouting random spoilers!

Arrow: You guys ruin all the fun!

Jaden, Haou, Hinata, and Jasmine: At least they aren't ruining the story, like someone we know!

Arrow: Who's that?

All present: *face palm*

Regular print is narration or speaking

_Italics _are thoughts

* * *

Tales of Darkness

Chapter Three

So You Both Were Stalking Me

It was two weeks before school was going to let out for summer. Zane and Syrus had been watching Jaden closely but had found no solid evidence that something was being kept from them. Syrus was starting to get frustrated.

"Zane, either he is always this careful with his secrets or he knows we are watching him." Zane shook his head.

"I think it is the former idea. I mean he can't know that we are aware that he is hiding something from us all. I think it is more that being careful with his secret is all that he knows how to do, just in case someone starts to suspect something."

"You're right, I guess." Both brothers sighed in exasperation at the impossible task they had set themselves. Finding something incriminating about Jaden was like putting a number on how many students thought Professor Crowler was a girl or had recently gotten a sex change. Sure they had found bits and pieces of evidence, like a few days ago when Jaden answered a question in class that not even Bastion knew the answer to. It was not, however, enough to confront him with but the brothers were starting to think that confronting the Slifer was going to be their only chance of finding out what Jaden Yuki was hiding. "Hey, Zane?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we just confront him now? We have lots of little pieces, maybe by talking to him, we can get the piece that will connect all of them." The Kaiser of Duel Academy smiled proudly at his younger brother.

"Good idea. We can ask him to come to the Obelisk dorms and stay the night. We can say that we need his help relaxing after cramming for finals or something like that."

"Yeah, he was telling me earlier that I needed to chill out so that would probably work. Great thinking Zane." With the plan set, the brothers both began to think of questions they could ask Jaden when he came to the Obelisk Blue Dorms that night to 'help them relax after cramming for finals'.

Jaden sat on the cliff in front of the Slifer Red dorms, staring at the ocean and wishing summer would hurry up and get to the island. He wanted to go home and see his family. The sun was just about to set and it was painting the sky beautiful blue, pink and purple colors. It was almost like he was home again and he couldn't help but wonder if Haou, Hinata and Jasmine were looking at the sunset in Dark World at the same time he was watching it here at Duel Academy. The Slifer sensed someone coming up behind him and turned to see whom it was. When he saw his best friend, Syrus Truesdale, he relaxed and smiled.

"Hey, Sy. What's up?" Syrus returned the smile and sat next to his best friend.

"Nothing much, Jay. I wanted to ask you something though." Jaden nodded.

"Go ahead, bro. You know you can tell me anything and ask me whatever you want." Syrus was silent for another moment.

"Well, Zane has been helping me cram and we are both pretty stressed out because of it. I know that you are the King of relaxation so I was wondering if you would come for a sleepover at the Obelisk Blue Dorms and help us to relax after all the cramming we did." Jaden smiled brightly.

"The Obelisk Dorms? With you and Zane? I am so there." When Syrus turned, Jaden winced to himself about how much he sounded like an idiot. If Hinata were to hear him talk, she would smack him silly because of how stupid he sounded. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Sy had seen the wince and added it to his ever-growing list of small bits of evidence he had of something being hidden from the gang.

Once they reached the Obelisk Dorms, they got inside with no trouble, something that was new for Jaden. Reaching Zane's room, again with no trouble, the two younger boys entered, Jaden did so with growing anxiety. Zane looked up when they entered.

"Hey Sy, hey Jaden."

"Hiya, big bro."

"Hello, Zane." The two Truesdales watched as Jaden seated himself on the couch opposite theirs.

"Jaden I am going to be perfectly honest: we didn't invite you here to help us relax after a cram session." Jaden's eyebrows rose suspiciously.

"Oh? Then why did you bring me here?" Syrus took a deep breath.

"Jay, we know that you are keeping something from us. We have seen little bits of the real you."

"Jaden, you are not an idiot like you pretend to be. You actually try to barely pass your classes and your dueling is Pro level. There is no way that you should be doing that bad in class if you can perfectly demonstrate the very techniques that are described in the textbooks they give us."

"You help me study and, when you do, I always get good grades. You say things that make sense only to have them brushed of by others as nonsense. I saw the look on your face when our friends have done that. Finally, you spoke like you usually do, but winced as soon as you were done. Was it because you can barely stand the way you sounded like an idiot?" Jaden was silent before sighing very tiredly but seeming relieved at the same time.

"What I am about to tell and show you stays between the three of us. No telling anyone, no matter how much you think they can be trusted. Understood?" The two other boys nodded, swearing that what they see and hear will be kept a secret until such a time that Jaden said the secret could be revealed. Satisfied, Jaden took both boys by the hand and began an ancient chant. The room began to swirl in both Zane and Syrus's vision before everything went black and silent.

The Truesdales opened their eyes to realize that they were not on Duel Academy Island anymore. Sitting up and looking around the two brothers could not believe their eyes at the dark, yet simple beauty of the land around them. Everything was completely balanced and the world was at peace. Dark, forbidding, seemingly dangerous forest stood beside open, inviting, peaceful glens, coexisting in perfect harmony. When they looked for the brunette who had brought them to a completely different world, they were stunned at what they saw.

Jaden was leaning against a boulder, waiting for them to open their eyes and get a good look at their surroundings. His face was the same but more serious, as if he knew what they were doing and what they planned to do. He wore a royal purple cloak, clasped around his neck with a simple gold chain and amethyst diamond, over a dove gray tunic shirt decorated with black seams and strings, black pants and black hunting boots. To complete the look, he wore his sword at his hip, sheathed, and gold signet ring, both bearing a calla lily design (see the first chapter if you don't remember what these look like). To put it bluntly, Zane and Syrus Truesdale were shocked and slightly afraid. Jaden looked like he could do anything he wanted and still get away with it.

"When you two are ogling me, let me know." Both brothers were snapped out of their reverie by the Slifer's voice, familiar, but different at the same time.

"Sorry, Jay. It's just... are you a prince or something?" Jaden smirked at his best friend.

"Give the boy a prize!" Zane and Syrus were speechless. The best duelist on the island was an actual prince! "Anyway, we should start walking. My family is probably already waiting for us." Zane looked up at him.

"Jaden, are we going to meet your parents, the king and queen?" Jaden winced when Zane mentioned parents.

"No, Zane. My parents are gone. Haou and Hinata, my older brother and sister, are the king and queen. My twin sister and I are the prince and princess." Zane nodded in understanding.

"Jay, are the king and queen twins too?"

"Yeah." After that not another word was spoken. Walking in companionable silence, the brothers got no word from the Prince of Dark World on what to expect when they got to wherever they were going. So it was understandable that they be shocked and amazed when the Castle of Dark World came into view.

An imposing structure, the dark castle stood against the twilight sky, casting long shadows onto the landscape around it. Banners, bearing the same calla lily design that was present on Jaden's ring and sword, flew proudly from the turrets of the castle. Entering an antechamber, the Truesdale brothers stopped to take in the beautiful décor and to let it sink in that they were in an actual castle that was still in use by an existing monarchy. Looking around they saw Jaden walking towards a set of ornate doors with a calla lily engraved in the center of both doors. They quickly caught up to him and walked through the doors into the throne room.

Two identical thrones sat on a raised dais on the opposite end of the hall, situated so that whenever the doors opened, whoever sat in the thrones could clearly see who it was. In the throne on the boys' right sat a man and on the left sat a woman. A girl who seemed to be Jaden's age stood behind the woman's throne.

The man was an older version of Jaden with golden eyes, wearing a black shirt with silver seams and designs, black pants and black boots, similar to Jaden's. On his head he sported an elegantly crafted solid gold crown. The woman next to him had beautiful, straight raven hair that went down to her waist and Jaden's chocolate brown eyes. She wore a virgin white gown decorated with sea green and silver cuffs and collar. A gold locket hung around her neck, contrasting with her pale skin. In addition to the necklace, she wore a silver, feminine version of her male counterparts crown. The girl had the same hair as the woman but instead of chocolate eyes, she gazed at the boys with piercing golden eyes. She was wearing a dove gray gown with white seams and strings; she also wore a simple but beautiful silver coronet on her head.

The two Truesdales stood stock still as Jaden walked to the three figures at the end of the hall. They knew that these people were Jaden's family, but they couldn't help but be frightened of the intimidating feeling that the three seemed to exude. All they could do now was wait and see what would happen after Jaden talked with his family, the monarchs of Dark World.

* * *

Arrow: There you have it! Let me know what you think by leaving a review if you so choose. I wish you all the best in the world and don't worry, I will be updating one of my stories soon.

Jaden: Stay tuned for the next chapter if you want to know my family's verdict on the Truesdale brothers.

Syrus: See you all next time!


	4. Royal Presentations

Arrow: Okay everyone, here is the next chapter of Tales of Darkness, I hope you enjoy! Syrus, will you please do the disclaimer?

Syrus: Sure. Arrow does not own any part of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise and she never will. She also does not make any profit off of any of this story.

Arrow: Thanks Sy!

Syrus: Yeah, sure.

Arrow: Since Jay isn't here – (is hit with a duel disk). Ow, Zane, that hurt.

Zane: (deadpan) No spoilers.

Arrow: (pouting) Fine!

* * *

Tales of Darkness

Chapter Four

Royal Presentations

* * *

Jaden gulped nervously as he approached his royal siblings. Even from a distance he could tell that none of them, especially Haou, were very happy that two people from Duel Academy were with him. Two sets of golden eyes and one set of chocolate brown glared at him, furious that he would disobey direct orders. Haou, arguably the angriest out of the three of them, spoke to Jaden first.

"Jaden, would you kindly explain why the hell you brought those two boys here." It was not a request, it was an order and Jaden was only too happy to oblige.

"Don't put me to death just yet, brother. These are two of my closest friends, Zane and Syrus Truesdale. I have already sworn them to secrecy about whatever they see or hear." After his words sink in, Haou and Hinata visibly relax, realizing with pride just how responsible their younger brother was.

"Alright, but what did you tell them?"

"I have told them nothing. They have, apparently, been practically stalking me for the past year, observing and noticing that I have been hiding something from them, but never knowing what. They confronted me about it today." Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you bring them here instead of denying everything?" Jaden bowed his head.

"I am sick of hiding my true nature. I want people that I can trust who I can be myself around and I think that the Truesdale brothers could be those people. Syrus is my best friend and also the first one to befriend me when I first arrived at the Duel Academy tests." The two young monarchs thought about what Jaden had revealed to them and collectively, though silently, they agreed that having someone to talk to would make Jaden's mission easier. Their brother was a naturally friendly and honest person, so hiding himself from his friends would be extremely difficult. Hinata spoke to her young brother.

"Jaden, prepare them for an audience with us. We will speak with them and discover if they can truly be trusted. They will rest tonight and tomorrow, they will attend us. I trust that there are no classes tomorrow?" Jaden smiled easily at her.

"No, sister. It is the weekend and the students are free for the time being." Haou and Hinata smiled and nodded in approval. Jasmine stepped up to her brother, embracing him tightly.

"I have missed you, Jaden. It is still so strange for you to not be here." Jaden lost his smile at this revelation. He didn't know that Jasmine was that upset that he was sent on this mission.

"I miss you too, sweetling. Soon summer will be here and I will be home. The mission will be over soon, and I can come home for good. Wait for me?" Jasmine smiled at her sweet twin brother.

"Always, dearest." Hinata smiled; Jasmine had been sad for too long. A visit with her brother was just what she needed.

"Jasmine, you will need to let Jaden inform his friends of our plans, then tomorrow, whilst we are interviewing them, you and Jaden will have time to reacquaint yourselves with the other, all right?" Jasmine curtsied to her monarch sister playfully.

"Yes, milady."

"Oh, hush, child." Haou laughed at his sisters' interactions. It was good to see Jasmine smile again; it was good to have Jaden back home.

"Off to your friends, Jaden. They are probably sick with worry about what we have decided." Jaden nodded, hugged Jasmine, bowed to his older siblings, and raced off to the Truesdale brothers. Haou watched him go until the doors had closed. "He is growing up quickly, Hinata." His twin sister took his hand.

"We all have, Haou. We didn't have a choice." Jasmine's eyes watered at memories best left unremembered.

* * *

The Truesdale brothers were indeed sick with worry about what was going to happen. Would Jaden be in trouble? Would the King and Queen approve of them? What would the verdict be? They were snapped out of their musings and worries when Jaden strolled back into the foyer, a smile on his face. They stood when he entered, feeling that they must show respect for the Prince, even if he was their friend.

"Relax, my friends. You both will rest here tonight; I have arranged for rooms for the both of you. Tomorrow, you have an audience with their Majesties Haou and Hinata; they will be interviewing you to see if you can be trusted." Zane was confused.

"Prince Jaden," the name rolled awkwardly off his tongue, "will they not trust you word? I mean no offense but you seem to be very close to them." Jaden smiled brightly at the older Truesdale.

"They do and I am, but my brother and sister prefer to make most decisions based on their own observations and not what is reported to them." Syrus smiled nervously.

"That is a good policy, Jay." The Prince put an arm around Syrus.

"It has served us and the kingdom well. Come, I will show you to your rooms." He led them up three flights of stairs and down more than a dozen corridors until he came to a hall decorated in blues and greens with the calla lily symbol tastefully emblazoned in the décor. "Your rooms are next to each other. Zane, yours is here." He opened an ebony door and revealed a room decorated in white with jade colored accents. The floor was covered with jade rugs and white carpeting; the bed frame was painted white wood and the bedcovers were jade colored; a white desk stood opposite the bed and a window seat was situated across from the door; the walls were gray stone with black candelabras hung from the walls in evenly spaced increments. Zane was stunned but before he could formulate a response, an older man walked up to him.

"My name is Cano, sir. You will be in my care for the duration of your stay as a guest of His Highness." The old man smiled and bowed to Zane.

"Thank you, Cano. I appreciate your help and care." Jaden nodded in approval of Zane's response.

"Your room is next to Zane's, Syrus. Come." The two young men walked to a second ebony door to the left of Zane's room. When this door opened, the revealed room was decorated in soft tones of greens and blues. The floor was the same green of the forest in summer; the wood of the bed resembled the trunk of a great oak tree and the bedcovers were the color of the sky; there was a window seat opposite the door, decorated with the green of summer leaves; a desk made of wood stood across from the bed. A young man was fixing the bed when the Prince showed his guest into the room. He stood and bowed; he couldn't be much older than Syrus and Jaden.

"Hello, sir! My name is Cecil and you are to be my charge whilst you stay with us, sir!" Syrus smiled at the likeable young man.

"Thank you, Cecil. I am glad I have someone to show me how things work here." Jaden chuckled at the ridiculously happy look on Cecil's face at the compliment.

"I will see both you and your brother at breakfast tomorrow, Syrus. Sleep well." The Prince walked out of the room and continued back the way he had led his friends, heading to his own rooms for the night. Jaden sighed happily. It would be wonderful to sleep in his bed once again.

* * *

The hall that held the Royal Quarters was decorated with blacks, purples, grays and silvers – the royal colors of Dark World. Each door was emblazoned with the calla lily symbol in a different color. Jaden's door held a gray calla lily; when he opened the door, he took a deep breath, reveling in the familiarity of his room. The floor was the color of the forest floor in autumn and his bed was dark brown, the bedcovers were rich, leaf green. There were gray candelabras around the room and the desk was the same material as the bed; a window seat was opposite the door and it was the color of maple leaves in early autumn.

A man came out of the servants' quarters attached to the chamber. He had black hair that was beginning to be streaked with gray and a tan complexion. He smiled warmly when he saw Jaden.

"Welcome home, my lord." Jaden returned the smile readily.

"It is wonderful to be home, Daniel." Jaden yawned unexpectedly and Daniel smiled softly at his young lord. He had been Jaden's personal servant since the boy could properly express his own wishes. His younger sister Cynthia was Jasmine's personal servant.

"Come, Your Highness, let's get you ready for bed." Jaden shook his head.

"Daniel, you have been with me for as long as I can remember. You don't have to call me 'Your Highness', just Jaden will do fine. You know that." Daniel smirked.

"I do, Jaden. But I believe that this will be the one instance where I will disappoint you." They laughed, got ready for bed and both of them went to sleep in their respective quarters. Jaden relaxed gratefully into his bed. To be able to sleep and not have to pretend to dream about Duel Monsters; it was a dream come true.

* * *

The next morning dawned brightly, an omen for the coming day, perhaps? Jaden hoped so. He knew that Haou and Hinata would like Zane and Syrus, but would they allow them to be Jaden's confidants? There was no telling with them. He rose and called for Daniel.

"I am spending the day with Jasmine while Haou and Hinata interview my friends. Has Cynthia said what my sister has planned?"

"No, my lord, but knowing your sister you will be spending time walking and riding outside." Jaden laughed and walked to the armoire in the corner.

"That does sound like her, doesn't it?" Jaden dressed in a simple green tunic over black leggings. He wore his black belt and strapped on his sword and scabbard. He looked to his desk where his gold coronet sat gleaming in the early morning sunlight. Daniel gently picked up the crown.

"You should wear it again, Highness. You are home and here you are a Prince. You should be dressed as such and that includes the coronet." Jaden smiled at the man.

"You're right, Daniel." Jaden put on his black riding boots and took the coronet from Daniel. He placed it on his head and grinned as its familiar weight settled on his forehead. After he finished dressing, the Prince and Daniel walked towards the dining hall, making small talk. Across the castle, the Truesdale brothers had received much the same treatment.

Cano and Cecil took great pride in taking care of the Prince's guests and were leading them to the dining hall, giving the brothers a crash course in dining etiquette while eating with the royals.

"You needn't worry, sir," Cecil said. "Their Majesties are very kind and they will not be offended if you don't know what our customs are." Zane spoke up at that statement.

"We can tell they are kind because Jaden is their brother, but we don't want hurt our chances of being friends with him. We have an audience with Their Majesties the King and Queen about our trustworthiness and we wish to prove to them that we can keep Jaden's secret."

"Well that statement went a long way in convincing us, Mr. Truesdale." The strong, deep voice of Haou was unbearably loud in the following silence. Zane and Syrus jumped nervously and the two servants bowed, embarrassed that they hadn't seen their monarch approaching.

" Your Majesty, I trust that you slept well?" Haou smiled kindly at the elder servant.

"I did Cano. Mr. Truesdale, I hope your accommodations were to your likings?" Syrus answered with a slight stutter.

"Yes, they were, Si-sire." Haou laughed.

"Don't worry, young Syrus. My brother has written to me of the both of you. There is no need to be frightened of me." Zane smiled tentatively.

"Thank you, my lord." Haou nodded approvingly.

"Come, let us go to breakfast. Hinata gets cross when I am late and she will be even crosser when she realizes that I held the two of you up." The King led the way to the dining hall where the rest of the royal family was waiting.

* * *

The dining hall was a gray room with soaring ceilings and a wall of windows designed to let in the morning light. There was a raised dais opposite the windows and smaller tables around the perimeter of the room; the center was set up as an area that could be used for dancing. Haou entered the room and headed for a small, round table next to the windows.

Jaden looked up and smiled at his brother before waving to his slightly overwhelmed friends. Jasmine sat to Jaden's right and Hinata was next to her.

"Haou, you are late and what's more, you have made our guests late." The Queen was not happy, if her tone was anything to go by.

"I know, sister dearest, and I am sorry. Let us eat, you can yell at me later, agreed?" Hinata smiled at her brother.

"Very well, but you shall hear it from me later, understood?" Haou smirked and mock bowed from the waist.

"Of course, milady."

"Stop that." Syrus giggled and then blushed when the Queen and Princess smiled warmly at him. "No need for that, dear. Ah! Here comes the cook."

"I wonder what he has come up with this morning." The cook, a jovial and slightly overweight middle-aged man walked up to the table with a skip in his step.

"Good morrow, Your Majesties! Oh! You have guests today, how lovely! So what should I create for you this morning?" Jaden and Jasmine laughed openly while Haou and Hinata smiled. Zane and Syrus snickered under their hands. Haou spoke to the man.

"Why don't you surprise us, Tom? You're very good at that." Tom laughed.

"That I am, Your Majesty! One surprise breakfast for six coming up!" When he left, conversation sprung up, centering on the adventures shared by Zane, Syrus and Jaden. Hinata was scandalized at the impression of Jaden's disguised speech; Jaden cowered in his seat while protesting that listening to himself speak made his ears bleed and Hinata was placated. They were about to launch into a tale about Crowler the She-Male when Tom came back with breakfast.

"Here you go, everyone! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!" Jasmine shook her head fondly.

"Tom, have you ever served us something short of perfection? I can't recall a time that you have but maybe I have forgotten." Tom laughed and blushed in pleasure at the compliment.

"Nay, milady. I will not let anything short of perfection leave my kitchens. I do like to know if it is pleasing to my diners, though." Zane spoke up.

"If it tastes half as good as it looks, then you should never fear someone not liking it." Tom smiled brightly and left with his kitchen helpers, practically floating a foot off the ground. Hinata smiled sweetly at her family and the Truesdale brothers.

"Well, let's not let the meal grow cold, shall we?" The others at the table agreed and began to eat. Tom had prepared a spread of croissants, crepes, and an array of fresh fruits. He had provided strawberries, blueberries, grapes, kiwis, and bananas along with fruits that Syrus and Zane couldn't name, but enjoyed all the same. They drank a coffee much richer than what was provided at the Academy, milk and grapefruit juice.

After the meal, Jaden and Jasmine went outside and began to walk in the gardens and the Truesdales followed the King and Queen to a library near the throne room.

* * *

Haou led Hinata to the window seat upholstered with coffee brown leather and he sat in the leather armchair next to her while she reclined on the ledge. Zane and Syrus stood in front of the monarchs, unsure of what to do in the situation. Hinata gestured to the table in front of the twin monarchs and to the chairs surrounding it.

"Please, sit down, dears." They did as they were told. Haou sighed and relaxed into his armchair.

"Now, we can discuss what is to be done. You know our brother's secret, what's more you discovered it on your own, with no hints. This is a formidable task."

"That is true. Our brother is an excellent actor; his skill in that area is why he was chosen to go on this mission. We did not want to send him but he was best suited for it." Haou folded his hands in his lap and looked at the brothers.

"You care about him enough to watch for the little signs – the ones not easily seen. That alone would be enough to earn trust, but still I am hesitant." Hinata took up her brother's speech.

"Your knowledge of this task is dangerous. Not even the dukes know of it." Syrus looked confused.

"Your Majesty, what task are you speaking of? We only knew that Jaden was not telling us everything about who he was." Hinata's eyes widened. Haou smiled, obviously happy with the development.

"It is a project that we are considering; I will not say more because we don't know if it will happen." Zane and Syrus nodded; it was a wise course to take. "Should we allow you to be our brother's confidants while he attends Duel Academy?"

* * *

Jaden and Jasmine strolled to the stables in comfortable silence. They planned to ride the trails while Haou and Hinata interviewed the Truesdales; there was no telling when they would be separated again. Jaden worried about Jasmine; she was usually so happy and full of life. What had happened besides his leaving?

"Jasmine, are you sure that it is only my leaving that causes you this distress?" Jasmine looked up at her brother.

"Yes. I wondered at it as well, but I spoke to Hinata about it and she said that it was normal. She feels the same way when Haou leaves for an extended period of time; this feeling is something that all twins share." Jaden frowned at the information.

"I don't like it when you are upset, sweetling. I wish that summer would come quickly. I wish I had less time to spend at Duel Academy." Jasmine rested her head on Jaden's shoulder.

"I know, dearest. I know." They arrived at the stables and the sad conversation was forgotten as the smells of horse and leather filled their noses. Jaden walked to a dark brown bay horse, stroking the horse's head.

"Hello, Fallon, my boy." Fallon had been Jaden's horse since he had learned to ride and the horse adored his master. Jasmine had approached a gray palfrey mare greeting the horse with a pat and scratching her ears.

"My darling Rosana." They saddled the horses and rode to the trails, alerting the guards and letting them know where they were going. They would be back in an hour. They wanted time to themselves.

* * *

Haou laughed at a comment from Hinata and smiled at the Truesdale brothers as they almost fell out of their chairs. They were sitting on the verandah waiting for Jaden and Jasmine to come back from riding the trails. Syrus pointed at two figures bouncing up the path and each trying to catch the other.

"Here they come!" Once the Prince and Princess joined the group, Tom was called. The redheaded man skipped up to his monarchs.

"Yes, Your Majesties?" Haou smiled at him.

"Tom, we will be having lunch out here on the verandah." Tom's perpetual smile widened at the thought.

"Oh, and what a fine day for an outdoor luncheon! Leave it to me, my lord!" With that, the cook skipped away, babbling to himself about the incredible lunch he would prepare for the royal family. Haou looked at Jaden and smiled.

"You have a fine set of friends, brother. They will be the greatest confidants for you when you return to the school." Jaden's eyes lit up and Jasmine, always susceptible to her brother's moods, jumped in delight.

"Haou, thank you so much!" Hinata smiled at her younger siblings.

"Now then, I have another idea. I have been thinking on it since you brought the Truesdales here, Jaden." Jasmine tilted her head to the side.

"What would that be, milady?"

"Hush, child." The group laughed at Hinata's characteristic response. "At any rate, my idea is this: Zane, Syrus, how would you like to stay here during the summer months? You could even learn a trade and make your own place at court." Syrus' eyes shone with awe.

"Could we really, Your Majesty?" She smiled kindly.

"I don't see why not. Haou, is this possible?" The King raised an eyebrow at her.

"Since when do you ask my permission to do anything like this?" They laughed. "I don't see anything wrong with it. It would give them a better idea of our culture and who knows, you might like it here better than your own home." Zane smiled.

"I think that this is a good idea. Your culture is very interesting and it would be a great opportunity to get to know Jaden better." Jasmine smiled.

"So what plans do we need to get started on?" And so the planning of a great adventure began. When Tom returned with the food, he found the royal family thoroughly entertained with plans and the Truesdale brothers.

* * *

"Jaden?" The Prince looked at Syrus with a smile.

"Yes, Syrus?" He was stunned when the shorter boy bowed.

"Thank you for trusting us enough to show us this." Zane bowed as well.

"Yes, we swear that we will not let you down." Jaden blinked and looked at Haou and Hinata who were just as shocked. He raised his friends' heads and smiled at them.

"I know that you will. That is why I trust you."

* * *

Arrow: Phew! That is the longest chapter yet! Yes! I am back and I apologize for my absence but life hates me right now. It is the end of my senior year, so I'm swamped at the moment.

Jaden: Thank you for updating.

Arrow: My pleasure, sire. **is growled at** Oookay, um someone ask for reviews!

Jasmine: REVIEW so that I can see my brother faster!

Arrow: Awww, you're so cute, milady. **is growled at again **I better go before they hurt me; bye guys!


End file.
